Tales of The Viper
by PiscesBaby
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Randy Orton. Requests will be taken. New chapter: Randy Orton/AJ Lee
1. Just Another Victim

**A/N: I noticed that majority of the twenty-something stories on my account are just one-shots. So, I decided to organize the Randy Orton and John Cena one-shots into multi-chapter collections.**

"Here ya go, Jade. It's on the house," George the bartender said to me as he handed me my favorite drink, a strawberry daiquiri.

Though George calls me Jade, my name is actually Misty. I was given the nickname Jade for my green eyes. Another common nickname for me is Mystique, given to me by this comic book weirdo I used to date. I do like the X-Men, but he seemed borderline obsessed with them.

Almost every Friday, I would sit in this very spot in this very popular bar just off Times Square. It was to search for a new victim to my charms, a task almost too easy. The hard part was seeing if I could return even half of the affection they felt for me. I turned around to look back at George who leaned on the bar table, shaking his head at me. For the record, George is the bartender and the owner of this club. Also, he's my youngest and most favorite uncle.

"Find any lookers, Jade?" he asked me.

"Don't I always?" I say with a cocky smirk, "They're just not my type."

"You gotta stop being like this Jade," I gave my uncle a disbelieving look, "I know I'm the last person supposed to be giving you advice on not whoring around, but it does get old after a while. Even I settled down and found a wife."

"When I'm ready, Uncle George, I will. Right now, I need a poor soul to love and leave," I replied, eyeing the pool of guys almost too obviously doing the same to me. There's nothing more of a turnoff to me than that.

"Well, let me help you," I look at my uncle intrigued, "Some WWE Superstars just walked through the door, including your favorite."

I look at the door and, there they were, the WWE Superstars. I'm glad I got a good eye at them before all the ring rats starting running toward them, including Randy Orton. I've always preferred the tall, dark, and sinister type. They're the type that think their mysterious aura will make a girl wanna drop her panties at hello. He may be my favorite wrestler on Fridays, but this Friday, Randal Keith Orton is my bitch.

Like a moth to a flame, my flavor of the night escapes the ring rats and walks his way over to the bar. He asks for a drink from my uncle and in a few seconds, my uncle hands him the requested drink. Out of the corner of my jade eyes, I see him looking at me. He looks like he wants to say something, but thinks he needs a drink to make it happen. After what seemed like forever, my flavor of the month opens his mouth.

"Hi, I'm Randy, what's your name?" he asks me, while sipping on his drink.

"Jade." I don't give out my real name. Last time I gave my real name to one of my one night stands, they stalked me until a series of unfortunate events that I'd rather not go into happened.

"Jade, such a beautiful name. Does it have anything to do with those gorgeous pair of eyes you have?" he asked me, now looking directly in my eyes.

"Somewhat," I replied, "You know, you're my favorite wrestler." I don't like small talk. Boosting his ego by telling him that will make the trip to his hotel room that much quicker.

"Really?" he turns on the charm, finally, "What is it you like?"

I cup his chiseled chin in my hands, "Those piercing blue eyes, those lovely tattoos. I also admire your attempt to grow facial hair."

He smirked at me and I smiled back, showing my contradicting dimples, "Is it possible that you would wanna go back to my hotel room?"

"I'd thought you never ask." I said bye to my uncle.

"_No hagas nada que yo no haría_!"I probably should have mentioned that I am about half-Dominican. That means if the jade eyes don't keep the men guessing, than the flowing black hair and caramel skin will. Essentially my uncle said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't". I smirked since that will still leave a lot of things left to do.

I got us a cab and me and Randy immediately went inside. Randy moved my body so that I was practically on top of him. It also may have been to get a nice view of my breasts that are practically hanging out of my low cut tank top. I knew he had a significant size difference over me, but I didn't need measuring tape to know that's where his eyes were. When he put his arms around my shoulder, I moved a little closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Jade, tell me about yourself," he said to me. Those four words should not even be together in a sentence. I don't talk about myself to my one night stands. I'm not going to see them again, so what's the point of a life story?"

"Well, there's not really much to tell." That's the nice answer. If he pisses me off by asking the question again, I'll give the bitchy answer and then suck his dick to make up for it if need be.

"I understand, Jade. Oh, we're here." Why didn't men like Randy come around more often? The ones that knew I wasn't interested in nothing more than what's in their pants. When we got to the hotel room, Randy sat down on his bed, not making any attempts to remove the clothing. Maybe he wants me to lead, something I have no problem with.

"You hungry? Wanna rent a movie?" he had the nerve to ask me. This isn't a date, it's a booty call.

"Not really." I walked seductively over to where he was and stood in front of him. I pulled down the straps on my tank top and heard his breathing become rather irregular. "Why watch a movie if we could make some action happen on our own?"

I'm glad my current flavor of the night was a fast learner. He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me between his legs. He kissed the open parts of my breasts and proceeded to rip my whole tank top off. He muttered an apology before going back to doing what he was doing. He cupped one of my D's in his hand and licked and sucked on the nipple. This was turning me on way more than I thought it would. This was just my breasts. I almost came at what I thought he could do to my pussy with his tongue. When he alternated his hurricane tongue to my other nipple, I grabbed onto the back of his head tightly and he started sucking more rapidly.

"Oh…Randy!" this man needs a fucking medal. With just his tongue, I felt an orgasm go through my body. I've heard stories of orgasms through just breast stimulation, but never did I think I would be able to tell that story. With Randy Orton no less.

Randy continued sucking on one breast and massaging the other. Occasionally he would alternate between the two. Any other guy, I would have told them to fuck me already, but not him. He made me cum by doing just this, so there was no rush on my part. As Randy continued to perform tongue magic on me, I felt his hands go on my head, urging me to go lower. This is a man that knows what he wants.

"You better be as good as I think you are," Randy warned.

I smiled at him before I unbuckled his jeans and took his dick in my mouth. I licked all around the tip and Randy let out a soft moan. I stroked his dick while my mouth went to licking his balls. I pretty sure Randy was tired of the teasing because he grabbed a handful of my hair in one hand and his dick in another.

"Open," he instructed and I obliged. He put his dick in my mouth and I began sucking and slurping like he wanted me to. I heard the moans escape his mouth and I continued taking more of him in my mouth until I was fully deep throating him. Unlike most guys I've been with, deep throating Randy was not an easy task.

Once again, Randy grabbed my hair, but this time to tell me to stop. He stood up from off the bed and threw me onto it. He lifted my skirt up and removed my soaking wet panties from the first orgasm I had. All Randy had to do was lick my clit once and I had another one. He licked up every single one of my juices and put two fingers inside of my pussy. This one night stand is definitely the best I ever had and it's just the beginning.

"You're so tight," he said to me as he proceeded to lick all around me. I put my hands on the back of his head and gyrated my hips against his fingers and tongue. God, this man feels so good.

"Randy, I need you…now," I moaned out. He looked up from eating me out and went to the pockets of his discarded pants on the floor. He pulled out a condom and handed it to me. I unwrapped it with my teeth and gave his dick one more suck before I put the condom on.

Randy lifted one of my legs onto his shoulders and this son of a bitch had the nerve to tease me. He was rubbing his erect dick all around my clit and I wanted to both scream and moan. I caught Randy's blue eyes staring at me and he gave me one of those cocky smirks. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to knock it off of his oh so gorgeous face. With all the strength I had, I grabbed his arms and pulled him down onto the bed. He looked shocked I did it but I didn't really care.

I climbed on top of his massive dick and began bobbing up and down. My hair was flying everywhere and Randy used his massive hands to keep my breasts in check. Randy was moaning himself and that turned me on even more. He hands moved from my breasts to my hips and he began moving them in a circular motion he liked.

"Randy…I'm gonna cum." This would be my third orgasm and the intercourse just began. All that other stuff was just foreplay. Really, really good foreplay. Randy started bouncing me up and down on his dick faster and faster until the orgasm hit me. He released my hips and I gyrated them on my own, riding it out.

As soon as I hopped off of his still throbbing erection, Randy flipped me so that my ass was up in the air. He gave it one good smack and then proceeded to enter me from behind. Damn his dick game was on point. Randy's hands found their way back to my hips and he started thrusting harder, but at the same pace.

"Fuck…Jade," he said through gritted teeth. I'm seriously considering telling him my real name is Misty Almonte. This is definitely a one night stand I would want to happen again.

"Randy….you...are…so…big," I moaned out.

He reached around to put his hand on my stomach to have me standing fully on my knees. He leaned down to have his lips meet mine and we engaged in a passionate kiss. It just dawned on me that this was the first time we kissed since meeting a couple of hours ago. This man could do some amazing things with his tongue and I loved them all. His movements inside my pussy slowed down a little bit as the sweat on our bodies increased. One of my Randy's hands reached around and started massaging my clit. My moans were ruffled by his mouth, but I started moving my hips faster against his dick. I already knew both of us were near a gut-wrenching orgasm.

He pushed me back down on all fours and he began thrusting harder and faster. I moaned loudly, not caring who heard me. I heard him moan my name a little and then an orgasm hit us both at the same time. He leaned over and kissed my shoulder and neck. He lifted my head up so that he would kiss my lips one last time. Randy grabbed my hips and we both fell backwards onto the bed. I let my breathing return to normal before I hopped off of him and picked up my soaked panties and put my skirt on. I realized my shirt was ripped, but I found his on the floor as well.

"You mind if I wear this?" I asked, lifting up the shirt with my index finger, "I'll return it later if you come to the club."

"Don't you wanna stay until the sun is out? I'll order us some breakfast and we could hang out for the day," he sincerely asked me.

"I'll take a rain check on the hang out thing." I put his shirt over my head and proceeded towards the door. I looked back at him and saw the sad look in his blue eyes and I almost felt bad. I sighed and exited the hotel room, shaking my head.

"You were the best, Randy," I said to myself as I exited the hotel and hailed a cab.

Despite this, I'm not ready for a relationship. I doubt this will be the last time I see Randy or any other WWE superstar at my uncle's club. As for right now, however, Randy Orton was just another victim.

* * *

**A/N: Spanish is my second language. I'm still learning so forgive me if I got something wrong.**


	2. Mindy Three-Shot Part 1: Call On Me

**A/N: This was inspired by "Call On Me" by Janet Jackson Feat. Nelly. This is the first of three Mindy one-shot songfics that'll all be related.**

* * *

Randy was sitting up in his king-size bed in the hotel, loneliness the ever so present emotion. He just had another fight with Sam and his patience with her was starting to wear thin. He loves her. He wants to love her. He believes it's still there, but this recent fight just proved it most likely wasn't there anymore. There had to be someone he could vent to. John? No, he had his own problems to deal with. Ted? Cody? Nah, they wouldn't understand. He looked through the contacts in his phone and saw her name. Mickie James. She had been gone from the WWE for a while now, but he, John, Melina, and some others still kept in contact in her.

_Call on me  
Whether day or night, I'll never leave_

He decided to call her and they could maybe meet somewhere, anywhere. He desperately needed a shoulder to cry on and hers was the perfect one. "No, it's too late. She's sleeping. She's probably with someone else right now," Randy's mind kept saying to him. "You always vented to her. She'll have your back no matter what. She's only second to John," his heart negated.

Randy finally worked up the nerve to call her. He told himself if she didn't answer after three rings, he would just hang up. "Hello?" she replied after just two. "Hello?" she repeated with a little more attitude.

"Mickie, Mickie, hi how are you?" Randy answered into the phone optimistically.

"Randy, do you know what time it is?" she said into the phone. He looked at the clock on the table and saw it was almost midnight. Yet she sounded like it was the middle of the day.

"Well, you sound very chipper," he teased.

"I'm taking a walk. The Florida sun is so beautiful."

"Are you safe?" he started to sound worried. She was small and someone could easily try and do something to her.

"I'm fine Randy. Not that I don't love the sound of your voice, but why did you call so late?" she asked in a slight flirtatious tone.

"Well," Randy was struggling to find the right words, "I'm in Florida too. Maybe we could meet somewhere." He was seriously hoping she would say yes.

_See you don't have to be alone  
I'll come anywhere you want  
Baby, just pick up the phone and call on me_

"Umm, okay…Sure," she finally conceded, "Where do you wanna meet?"

"Well, where are you?"

"Tampa, you?"

"Same, let's meet at the bar not too far from FCW," he suggested.

"I can see it from where I am, Randy. I'll meet you in ten," she replied before hanging up the phone.

Randy didn't know why, but he really wanted to look good for her. Not even when he saw Sam did he want to do this. He wore a white buttoned down shirt with the first two buttons open, revealing some of his chest. He put on some black khaki pants and proceeded to exit his hotel room. "I only see her as a friend, I only see her as a friend," he kept telling himself. Yet, a voice deep down knew he saw her as much more.

When he stepped into the bar, he saw that she was at the table with the bartender. Her back was to him, so he got a good look at her ass, which looked even bigger in the tight jeans she was wearing. He was grateful the pants were loose, or else his erection would be obvious to anyone who even took a peak down there. Mentally wiling himself, he made his way over to where she was. "Hey, Mickie."

His heart nearly caught in his throat when she looked at him with those big beautiful brown eyes, "Hey Randy. Long time no see, how's everything?" she asked.

"Not too well," he replied as he asked the bartender for a drink, "Can we go to a more private part of this club?" Mickie nodded her head.

They walked to a table at the far end of the club. Randy sat down first and then Mickie followed. She sat close enough so that she could hear what he had to say without him having to scream over the loud club music. "So, what's the matter?" she asked him.

"Sam and I got into another argument. This is the 5th one in about 2 weeks. Is that normal?" he asked.

"I guess so; I've never been married though. Only engaged," she reminded him. He placed her hand over his and loved the smile that appeared on her face when he did that.

"Do you think we're getting divorced?" he sincerely asked her.

"There's not gonna be a divorce if you fight for her," she said, "Do you love Sam?"

_See I, have never met a girl that could break me down  
It's like I get caught in the middle  
I get caught up a little anytime that she's around_

He heard her question, but was too distracted too answer it. Her eyes. They were definitely one of her best physical features. So big, so brown, so full of innocence. Yet, they could change to a look of determination in a split second. Her hair, it matched the color of her eyes perfectly. He never told her this, but he always hated when she dyed it. Even if it was just for fun, she should always keep it it's natural brown. Yet, his most favorite feature had to be her lips. They were always so plump and pouty. He loved when they curled into a smile, revealing her two dimples. She was just a naturally attractive woman, with little to no makeup at that.

"Randy…hellooo?" she sang while waving a hand in his face, "Do you love Sam or not?"

He didn't what he was thinking, but he just crushed his lips against hers. She jumped back and looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Mickie shook her head and then kissed him back. She pushed him back on the seat and straddled his lap, losing all sense of logic at the moment. She moaned lightly in his mouth when she felt his hands cup her ass roughly. He tasted so sweet to her and she couldn't wait to finish this up somewhere even more private from where they were now. They broke from their deep kiss and started giving each other little pecks on the mouth. "Is there a place where we could finish this up?" Mickie asked, really not thinking with a clear head.

"Let's go back to my hotel room," he said breathlessly.

* * *

Barely through the door, Randy shoved Mickie against the wall, kissing her like his life depended on it. His tongue whirled all around the insides of her mouth as he lifted her off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, literally trapped between a wall and a hard chest. Randy moved his lips to her neck while his hands kneaded and massaged her breasts. A soft moan escaped her lips as her hands moved to the back of his head. Randy grabbed the material of her shirt and ripped it completely off. Muttering an almost inaudible apology, he took left nipple into his mouth. Mickie's head tilted back against the wall as he licked her nipple and then took the whole tit in his mouth. He repeated the same action with her right one as he buttoned his shirt and took it off.

Randy paused for a moment to look up, "Last chance to get out of making a mistake."

She unwrapped her legs from his waist and pulled him down for a kiss, "This isn't a mistake. I want you Randy. Do you want me?"

"Of course."

Randy pushed Mickie back into the wall. He stripped himself and her completely naked. "Beautiful," he murmured while gazing at every part of her small body. He pushed her back into the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. He inserted two fingers in her pussy while licking and sucking on her neck. Mickie's walls tightened around his fingers and that made him push them farther. Her moans could be heard all around the hotel room, so he stifled them with a kiss. His other hand pushed her lower back off the wall as her hips moved in a circular rhythm with his fingers.

"Randy….Randy, don't stop," she moaned. Randy knew she was close by the way she was panting rapidly. Just as he felt her about to cum, he pulled his fingers out. "Why did you stop, Randy?"

His face formed into a sly smirk as he walked to the bedroom, not even answering her question even though he knew the answer. He wanted her to suffer like he did while she was in WWE and every time he had the time to watch TNA. By the time he realized he had feelings for her, he already married Sam and didn't want to end it out of pity. For the 5 years she was in WWE, he watched her with Kenny, Andrew, and even the brief fling with his best friend. Randy knew he was better than them all and was about to give her the opportunity to figure that out.

Like he knew she would, Mickie followed right behind him to the bedroom. He pulled her from behind him and bent her over, her hands on the edge of the bed. He grabbed his throbbing cock and teased it at the entrance of her tight pussy. Randy smirked to himself. Even that little teasing caused an orgasm out of her.

Randy almost came all over her when she started shaking her ass in his face to bait him. "Come here, Randy," she sang seductively. He growled and threw her on the bed. Still on her hands and knees, Randy fully slammed his cock into her wet pussy. He gripped her hips as he slammed himself in and out of her. He almost felt bad for being so aggressive, but she asked for it.

"Dammit Mickie," he groaned through gritted teeth as he fucked her mercilessly. His head tilted backwards in all the pleasure he was receiving from a female that was half his size. He adjusted his head back into the right position and saw Mickie fingering herself. That turned Randy on more than anything. He grabbed the hand she was doing it with and flipped her whole body over.

"Randy, how did you know I liked it rough?" she asked while teasing her clit with her free hand.

He gritted his teeth and grabbed her other hand by the wrists before slamming into her pussy again. He held her two hands in the back of her head while he gave her a rough kiss. She moaned loudly in his mouth as her walls began to tighten around his cock. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her. "I bet you can't squeeze them tighter," he challenged. Randy groaned because she did just that. He moved back onto his knees in a vertical position and thrusted even harder inside of her.

"Oh…Randy," she moaned as she tilted her head back and began to massage her clit with her finger. He grabbed the hand and began to suck on the finger while he moved to his back and moved Mickie on top. He gripped her hips tightly and bounced her wildly on his cock. She put her hands on his chest so she would keep her balance while riding his cock.

He grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her in for a kiss. He let out a deep groan as Mickie started moving her hips faster and faster on his cock. Randy pulled from the kiss and stared into Mickie eyes, "You're so fucking beautiful, Mickie." They cried out each other names as an orgasm hit the both of them. She rolled over to his side and placed one hand on his chest while the other caressed his face.

"Wow," she gasped out, "That was amazing."

Randy nodded his head, "It definitely was, Mickie." He kissed the top of her head as she dozed off to sleep. Surprisingly, he didn't regret any of it. Yeah, he was married, but he wasn't happily married. He watched Mickie as she slept on his chest. How he wished things were different.

_Because you're the one I love baby_


	3. Mindy Three-Shot Part 2:Can't Be Friends

**A/N: This is the second of the three Mindy songfic one-shots. Song used: "Can't Be Friends" by Trey Songz.**

* * *

_Look what this girl done did to me  
She done cut me off from a good, good love_

Randy was restless. He had been since he came home to Sam after sleeping with Mickie, even though that was a few weeks ago. It wasn't regret, more like disappointment. Disappointed that he had to go back to a wife that he was falling more and more out of love with. This was actually one of the rare moments when Randy remembered why he was in love with her in the first place. She was sleeping so peacefully, instead of ready to bite his head off. Randy sighed and rested his head in the palms of his folded hands.

_Now I'm sitting here going half crazy  
'Cause I know she still thinks about me too_

* * *

Mickie was lucky she caught Terry on a good day. She asked him for some time off to clear her head and he gave it to her. She was in her home in Richmond, taking a late night ride on Rhapsody. There was nothing that made her feel better than being on one of her horses. The morning after sleeping with Randy, she immediately felt a similar feeling in her stomach. She was the other woman, again. Ironically, the first time it was with Randy's best friend, John. She managed to get out of that without getting her feelings hurt. Mainly because she was never actually in love with John. She pulled Rhapsody's saddle, so the horse would stop. She got off her horse and took it back to the barn before she walked inside her home.

How could she be so stupid? To fall in love with a married man, especially when she was more than capable of getting a man on her own. She sat down on her couch and let out a loud scream. She thought TNA would be her ticket away from all the drama and heartbreak of the WWE. Yet, it seemed to have followed her. That's when it hit her. How could she ever face him again? Could they just go back to being friends? Mickie shook her head no, answering her own question. There was no way she could see Randy and Sam together, and not feel a hint of jealousy. Sam has what she wants, but had no actual right to.

_And I wish we never did it  
And I wish we never loved it  
And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you  
'Cause now it ain't no way we can be friends_

"Besides," Mickie thought aloud, "Who's to say he actually feels the same way?"

* * *

John and Randy were talking in the locker room the following Monday in Richmond. He read on the dirt sheets that Mickie sustained an 'injury' and she would be out for a while. Randy figured mental injuries also counted since she could make a mistake and injure another wrestler. Randy looked up at John, who was staring at him contently. "Can I help you Cena?"

John laughed and sat down on the bench next to him. "I'm good, but are you?"

Randy wondered if he should admit to John that he slept with Mickie, but decided to keep that fact to himself. "I'm fine. You ready for your match against Stephen?"

"More than ready. What about you against Mike?"

"More or less," Randy answered with a sigh.

"You alright man?" John asked with concern etched across his face.

"I slept with Mickie," he muttered out.

"Repeat that, I couldn't hear you," John requested.

"I slept with Mickie a few weeks ago," he said louder.

John was silent for a while before he spoke up. "Have you told Sam?"

"Why would I do that? It was only once and it shouldn't have happened," Randy didn't even believe himself when he said that last part. He and Mickie should have got together a long time ago.

"Because Sam is your wife and will respect you more if she hears it from you instead of someone else," John answered.

Randy's eyes turned an icy blue as he stared at John. "Only 3 people know. Mickie won't rat me out because she probably doesn't care, but if you-

"If I what? Tell Sam what she has a right to know?" John clenched his jaw to prepare for the upcoming confrontation.

"Tell Sam I slept with her and I'll tell Liz the only reason why you married her was because you thought Mickie was too good for you. The truth, by the way," Randy threatened.

"I never even thought that!" John exclaimed.

"Now does Liz need to know that?" Randy feigned thinking for a moment, "She would believe you would vent something like that to your best friend though."

"John, you're needed in gorilla in 5," a stagehand said when he popped his head into the door.

John looked from the stagehand to Randy, "I have to go, but this conversation isn't over."

Randy scoffed when John left the room. "This conversation is over, Johnny. I don't need this bullshit." Randy's eyes widened at what he just realized. "We're in Richmond. She's in Richmond."

A smile crept across his chiseled features. He didn't plan on sleeping with her, but he definitely wanted them to hang out. Randy figured he could be friends with someone he had sex with…and was madly in love with. Randy shook his head. Where the hell did that thought come from?

"Randy, you're needed in gorilla in 5," a stagehand said to him. He nodded his head and motioned for him to leave.

Randy pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. There was no answer. All it did was ring. Randy wasn't the leave a message type, but he wanted to see her before they left Richmond. "Hey Mickie, its Randy. RAW's in town and I was just wondering if we could hang out later. Call me when you get the message, alright?" he sighed and put his phone away before leaving and getting ready for his match against Mike. He really hoped she called back, but something told him she wouldn't.

* * *

Mickie played the voice message over and over again, still not building up the courage to call him back. Did he really just expect them to go back to the way they were before? There was no way in hell that was happening. They had sex. Sex changes everything, whether it was casual or sensual. With Randy, it was a little of both. Mickie knew she could probably hang out with some of the divas since they were also in town.

She looked down at her pit-bull, Elvis, and petted him behind the ears, "What do you think Elvis? Should I go out with the girls and risk seeing Randy or play it safe?" she smiled when the dog barked, "I guess I'm gonna be phoning Melina then." Mickie picked up her cell phone and dialed her best friend. Melina answered after two rings.

"Hey Mickie," Melina said into the phone.

"Hey Melina, I thought I'd call since I heard that you guys were in Richmond and I was wondering if you wanna hang out at the bar," she replied.

"Oh yeah, we are. I'd say about 20 minutes from your home. Want me to pick you up or we'll meet at the club?"

Mickie thought about it for a moment, "Most definitely pick me up. There's so much I have to tell you that I can't say in a loud, noisy club."

Melina laughed, "I understand Mickie. How's your injury?"

"What injury?" Mickie asked. She slapped her palm against her forehead because that's what all the gossip sites were saying. She had a serious knee injury and it would take a few months for her to heal.

"Your knee injury? I've had those and believe me, they are no joke," Melina stated, "Unless it's not a real injury. Is the injury real Mickie?"

"No, I lied."

"Are you working on a new album? Is that why?"

"No, Melina. I do have an injury. It just isn't a physical one." She hoped Melina wouldn't press the issue anymore. She loved her dearly, but there were times where she wished Melina would just be quiet.

"Ok, I guess I understand that. Is everything okay? Do I need to kick some Knockout ass?"

Mickie laughed at her friend's feistiness. It was something they had in common. "No, Melina. Everything is okay in Disney World." That was a little joke between Mickie and Melina. Melina would call TNA "Disney World for Adults", since it was in the same area. Mickie was never offended because she didn't really want to be in TNA, she just wanted to wrestle.

"Good to know Mickie Mouse," Melina teased, "So where is the source of this 'mental injury'?"

"Must you ask so many questions?" Mickie wondered, "When you get here, I'll tell you everything, okay?"

"Alright. See you in a few."

Mickie picked Elvis up off the couch and placed him on the floor. "Time to get ready to go."

* * *

Randy opened the door to the locker room to see John there waiting for him. He rolled his eyes before looking back at John, "What is it Cena?"

"I told you we weren't done talking. Now, are you gonna tell Sam you slept with Mickie?" John asked again.

"No, I'm not. As long as you keep quiet, Sam will never find out," Randy replied in a calm tone as he looked for something clean to wear.

"Sam's my friend too Randy. She did nothing to deserve you violating your marriage vows like that."

Randy cut his eyes to John. "Really? So I'm the bad guy in all this. So you're just gonna pretend I don't tell you about all the times that Sam fights with me whenever I come home to St. Louis! Whenever I want sex, she says, 'No, Randy, I'm too tired. No, Randy, I've had a long day'. What the hell could she be doing except spending my money and then bitching when I want a little thank you?"

"So sleeping with Mickie was the way to go? That's a good way to handle your situation," John said with sarcasm evident in his voice.

"John, please don't give me a lesson on handling a situation because the way you dealt with Mickie certainly wasn't manly," Randy rebutted. "Now let me take my shower so I could leave."

After showering and calming down, Randy stepped out the shower with just a towel on. He wore his Affliction shirt with a pair of dark jeans. He packed up his bags with the intention to go back to the hotel and just relax. As he stepped out the locker room, he saw Melina on the phone.

"Mickie, I'm on my way to your house now. See you in 20, _chica_," Randy heard her say.

Randy walked quickly to catch up with her, "Melina, you're going to see Mickie?"

Melina turned to look at him, "Yeah, you wanna tag along?"

Randy smiled, "Sure, but how about we take my tour bus instead? It's more spacious and we could put our bags in the back."

Melina nodded her head in agreement, "Okay, let's go." They walked out to the parking lot with their bags and just put them in the back. Randy and Melina walked back to the front of the bus and sat down on a black leather couch. Randy instructed the driver to drive to Mickie's house. They arrived in 20 minutes and Melina called Mickie to let her know they were outside.

"Wow, Melina, this is huge," Mickie said as she stepped onto the bus. Her eyes noticed Randy's tall frame sitting on the couch, "Oh, hey Randy." She smiled and waved at him and he nodded his head back.

"Amazing poker face," he said to himself as he watched her and Melina catch up on old times. They sat down on the couch opposite the one he was on and the driver drove to the local bar. Randy reached over the couch and grabbed a pillow, placing it on his lap. This was so he could hide his erection from staring at Mickie's clothing. It wasn't even that fancy, but yet it caused a reaction out of him. She was wearing a silver halter top that only came up to her stomach and black jeans that hugged her curves nicely. He closed his eyes as he reimagined the night he and Mickie had sex.

_The way it felt no faking it  
Maybe we were moving just a little too fast_

"Randy…," he seemed to hear her moan. He tilted his back as the images of her riding his cock sunk into his memory. "Randy….," he heard her say again. "Randy, wake up!" His eyes shot open and he realized that they arrived at their destination. Melina was waiting at the entrance of the bus while Mickie stood over him. He cleared his throat and stood up, somehow managing to hide his erection from her.

The music was loud as soon as the three of them stepped inside the bar. Several superstars were already there and they all occupied one table. Melina grabbed Mickie's hand and pulled her towards the table. "Guys, look who I found in Virginia!" she exclaimed as she moved to sit on John Hennigan's, or Morrison, lap.

"Mickie, good to see you again," Beth said.

"Just hasn't been the same without you," Natalie added.

"Awww, you guys are so sweet," she marveled as Beth offered her an empty seat. She looked up to see Randy moving to sit down next to her.

"What are you doing here, Randy? Shouldn't you be with your wife?" John asked.

"Sam's in St. Louis," he replied nonchalantly, "Besides, it's not every day I could hang out with my best friend since she left." He wrapped an arm around Mickie and pulled her closer to him. She hugged him back and was glad things seemed to go back to the way they were.

"I guess that makes sense," Sarona, or Tamina, conceded.

Randy really didn't want to spend time with the other wrestlers. He just wanted to be with Mickie. "Mickie, you wanna dance?" he asked.

"She tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Sure, let's dance." They got up from the table and Randy moved her to a private part of the club, which was nowhere near the dance floor. "Something told me you didn't really wanna dance. I don't even know why you're here."

"I wanted to see you. Is that such a crime?" he asked.

"Yes, after a few weeks ago. You can't just expect things to go back to the way they were," Mickie reminded.

"I kinda do. I miss your friendship," he said sincerely. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Randy, no, we can't be friends."

"Why not? It was only one time!" he exclaimed, raising his voice slightly.

"One time could change everything, Randy!" she shouted back, "And it did between me and you."

"How so?" he asked.

"I…I," she stuttered, "I fell in love with you." Tears were now forming from her eyes, "I'm sorry, Randy. I tried, but I can't be just friends anymore. It's either more or nothing at all." She brushed past him and he watched as she exited the club.

For the first time since it happened, Randy regretted having sex with her.

_And if I knew it'd end like this  
I never would've kiss ya  
'Cause I fell in love with ya  
We never would've kicked it  
Girl, now everything's different  
I lost my only lover and my friend  
That's why I wished we never did it_


	4. Mindy Three-Shot Part 3: Dilemma

**A/N: Like the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end. This is the final installment of my Mindy songfic one-shots. Song Credit: Dilemma by Nelly Feat. Kelly Rowland. Some lyrics I used were cut to fit the story.**

* * *

_No matter what I do  
All I think about is you_

'I'm sorry, Randy. I tried, but I can't be just friends anymore. It's either more or nothing at all.' It kept running through Mickie's head since she said it a little over half a year ago. He never left her thoughts. She tried dating, but she constantly measured the guys on a scale from 1-Randy, so Mickie just gave up. She watched RAW every Monday just to see his face. Now, she watched Smackdown every Friday to see him. She noticed he gained some facial hair since the last time she saw him, but that just made him look even hotter and more irresistible.

"Mickie, did you hear me?" Terry asked her. He scheduled a meeting with all the wrestlers and knockouts of TNA, or Impact Wrestling as they seemed to be going by now.

Mickie came out of her thoughts, "Huh? Oh, sorry Terry. Could you repeat that?"

"You, Angel, Kurt, Robert, Elijah, and some others will be going to St. Louis for a house show," he repeated.

"St. Louis?" Mickie questioned, "Can't I go somewhere else?"

"No you can't. You just missed months for a reason you never actually told us. You're going on this tour, no questions asked," he said sternly.

"Ok, fine Terry," Mickie said. She let out an inward sigh. "He better be on tour," she thought to herself.

After the meeting, Mickie was approached by Angel. "So, what has Ms. Hardcore Country so worked up?"

Mickie laughed and sighed, "Nothing, Angel. Just gotta get back in a wrestling mindset, ya know?"

"Well, that won't be hard for you. You just came back from an injury, how hard does he really expect you to work?" she asked.

"Pretty hard apparently. I guess to make up for lost time," Mickie tried to reason. Everyone in the TNA locker room believed she had a legit knee injury. Only Terry knew otherwise. This was mainly because she was good at playing it up.

"Well, don't hurt yourself again Mickie. We kinda need you in this Knockout division," Angel teased before she left.

Mickie let out a deep sigh before she left the office. "Karma, what the hell did I do to you?"

_You don't know what you mean to me_

* * *

"Sam, come downstairs!" Randy yelled to his wife.

"For what?" she asked as she walked into the dining room. She took in the dimmed lights and candlelight on the table. "Randy, what the hell is this?"

"What do you mean?" he wondered, "I just wanna have a romantic dinner with my wife."

"Why? It's not my birthday, it's not Valentine's Day, and it's not our anniversary," she replied while folding her arms across her chest.

"Dammit Sam!" he exclaimed, banging his fist into the table, "Why can't I just be a loving husband? You always complain to John's wife about how I'm not."

"And you think one little dinner is gonna change that? How about you take me shopping?" she asked.

"All you do is spend my money. Why don't you just spend time with me for once?" he asked.

"Randy, I sit here all alone in this house while you go out on the road living your dream. I at least deserve to use some of the rewards of it," she said.

"What you deserve is a foot in the ass," he mumbled.

"Repeat that?" she requested.

Randy was really aggravated. "You know what, Sam? I'm sick of it. I wanted to keep this a secret from you because I thought this marriage would somehow work. Yet time and time again, you have proved me wrong. You don't cook, you don't clean, and you always say you're too tired for sex. Why the hell are you tired when I do all the work?"

Sam folded her arms, "What's your point?"

_Even when I'm with my boo  
Ya know how crazy I am for you_

"What's my point?" he repeated moving closer. "I slept with Mickie. You know, that short brunette girl who used to work for WWE and now works for TNA? Yeah, that was the happiest I felt in months. Then, I came back to St. Louis and I saw your face. Disappointed has to be the biggest understatement to describe how I felt. So now, I'm gonna do what I should have done years ago."

"And that is?"

"I've already filed for divorce. I just wanted to see if you could change my mind, but obviously not. By tomorrow, I expect all of your things to be out this house. If not, I'll gladly force you out." That was the last thing he said to Sam before he grabbed his keys and left his home.

Randy got in his car and just started driving around St. Louis. He stopped at different shops and stores that he never actually noticed were there. "Probably because we always just drove straight to the mall," he scoffed to himself. It was then that Randy noticed a crowd of people standing in front of the Scott Trade Center. It was a wrestling arena, so he knew a company must've been in town. He just wondered which one. It couldn't have been WWE since he would have been the headliner if they were coming to St. Louis.

Randy found an available parking spot across the street and got out the car. He ran across the street, making sure there were no cars in plain sight. "Excuse me," he tapped the shoulder of one of the guys standing in front of the arena.

"Holy crap, you're Randy Orton!" the dude exclaimed.

"Yeah, I-

"You're like my favorite wrestler," he exclaimed, cutting Randy off.

"Thank you-

"And that storyline with Triple H was epic man," he said, cutting Randy off again. Randy was trying to keep his composure, but the guy was testing his patience.

"I glad you liked it, now-

"Wait, is John Cena around? I would love to meet him!" he shouted.

Randy's face became twisted. He had been cut off by the overzealous fan far too many times. He grabbed the fan's shoulders and started shaking them, "Will you shut the hell up? Now, what the hell is so damn important that everyone is standing in front of the arena!" Randy let go off his of his shoulders and fixed the shirt, smirking at the fear he caused.

"Umm…TNA," he muttered out.

"TNA? Who exactly?" Randy wondered.

"Kurt Angle, The Pope, Bully Ray, The Beautiful People, Mickie James-

Randy's head snapped up at the sound of her name. "Mickie James? She's gonna be here?"

"Yeah…I…uh…hear she's supposed to be wrestling Madison Rayne," the fan answered, which was more than Randy needed to know.

"Okay, thank you," Randy said. He bypassed all of the fans and found an opening backstage. He felt like an idiot sneaking into a TNA show, but he needed to see her. He had to see her. At this point, friends with benefits sounded good, but he was willing to give her the relationship she wanted. He just hoped she hadn't move on.

* * *

"Woooo! I miss that rush," Mickie exclaimed as she was greeted by Angel backstage. She just finished her match against Madison and the crowd was electric.

"I knew you would, you breathe wrestling," Angel beamed.

Mickie smiled, "I guess you could say that. Now, go out there. Make the world more beautiful, one ugly person at a time."

Angel laughed, "Holler!" Angel and Mickie gave each other high fives before Mickie walked back to her locker room. Since not that many Knockouts came to this event, they were each given their own separate locker room.

When Mickie entered the room, Mickie stopped at the sight of Randy leaning against her dresser. "Randy…wh…what are you doing here?"

He didn't respond, just smirked and walked up to her. He reached his hand up over her head and closed the door. He made sure to lock it so there would be no interruptions. "I miss you."

"Oookay?" she said in confusion. She bypassed him and went to the shower.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

She turned around and looked at him like he was crazy, "Now, why would I let you do that?"

"Because I know you still feel the spark from a few months ago," he said, admiring her body, "Damn, why couldn't Vince have you wear something like this to the ring?" She was wearing a light blue plaid shirt that only went up to above her stomach and denim shorts that barely covered her ass.

"It's PG, doofus. I'm not exactly a pancake in the backside like all the other divas, either," she responded, going back to the shower. This time, Randy jumped in front of her, completely blocking her path. "Randy, what do you want?"

"I still feel the spark too, that's why I'm divorcing Sam. There are other reasons, but that's the main one," he explained.

"So, you divorced your wife because you liked a one night stand?" she asked for clarification.

"No, I divorced her because that one night stand made me realize that you're who I always wanted. There's just this way you make me feel, and I've felt for years."

"And you never did anything because…?" she wondered.

"I'm doing something now. There always seemed to be someone who beat me to the punch. Well no more. Mickie Laree James, I wanna be with you forever. I just hope you feel the same way."

Mickie looked in Randy's eyes to see if he was sincere. She was happy to see that he was. Without much thought, she jumped right into his arms and devoured his mouth. He backed up into the wall as Mickie ripped open his shirt. She moved her lips to his neck and sucked on it like she was a vampire. Randy let out a moan as he cupped her ass cheeks and grinded her hips on his already hard cock. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she continued to move her hips against his cock.

Not wanting to cum in his jeans, Randy grabbed a hold of her hips and moved her to the plush leather couch. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to make you mine."

"Here's your opportunity. Take it," she challenged.

Randy tugged at her denim jeans and unbuttoned them. He pulled them down along with her blue thong. "Has anyone ever told you that your ass is too big for this little material?" Randy went to kissing her inner thighs and enjoying her essence.

"Always…oh Randy!" she moaned out as he went to licking her throbbing clit. She undid her top and threw it on the ground as she grabbed the back of his head so he would go deeper. Randy put two fingers in her pussy while he licked her sensitive clit. Mickie moaned and grinded her hips against his two fingers and head.

"I'm sorry," he said as he placed kisses on her clit, "I love you, Mickie."

"Uhhh...huh," she moaned as Randy continued to lick her clit. He jumped a little when he felt Mickie's hands in his scalp and he licked even faster. "Randy…I'm cumming," she moaned loudly.

"Don't come yet," he lifted his head and just fingered her, "Tell me you love me."

"I love you!" She shouted as her orgasm hit her like a wave. Randy licked his one of his fingers clean of her juices with a satisfied moan and put his other finger in Mickie's mouth for her to taste. She sucked Randy's finger like it was an ice cream cone and he pulled out of her mouth with a loud pop.

"I've wanted to do this for months," Randy marveled. He pulled down his pants and freed his erect cock. He stroked it a little at her entrance before he fully thrusted inside of Mickie.

Randy almost came as soon as he felt himself inside of Mickie's tight, warm pussy. Every time he felt himself inside of her, it was a reminder that he waited too long to be with her. He thrusted hard inside of her and loved the sound of her loud moans. Randy moved a strand of her hair out of her face and kissed her pouty lips. They were so warm and inviting to her that he couldn't help it.

"Mickie…baby," Randy moaned. He was thrusting so hard inside of her that he pulled her off the couch and onto the floor inadvertently. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and continued pumping his cock in it.

"Randy...oh my god," she moaned. Mickie placed her hands on his elbows and threw him on the floor. She placed her hands on his chest as Randy's length seemed to get harder under her.

"Damn Mickie…you're so fucking tight," he groaned as he sunk his fingers into her ass cheeks. He used them to move her up and down on his erect cock. Randy closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly enjoying the feel of Mickie on top of him. He felt himself about to nut and was trying to help himself.

"Cum with me, Randy," Mickie moaned, "Let's cum together." Randy groaned loudly as he and Mickie came. She collapsed on top of him as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Mickie, so much," Randy said. He caressed the back of her head and rubbed his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too, Randy," she replied. She caressed her face against his beard and giggled, "This tickles."

"You like?" he asked.

"I love," she replied, "This feels right, like how it's always meant to be."

"That's 'cause it is."

_And I, love you  
And I need you  
I do, and it's more than you'll, ever know  
It's for sure, you can always count on my love  
Forever more_


	5. Talk Dirty to Me

**A/N: I got the idea from reading Lyonene's story "Stand Still So I Can Pick You Up". It was really funny and I thought I could do one of my own. Of course, I'm not stealing any of her pickup lines and I'm actually going to use my only recurring OC, Ashley. Her age changes every time, so in this story, she's 25 and is Mark's niece.**

* * *

"Uncle Mark, why?" Ashley wondered as she looked at the surrounding superstars staring her down.

"You're grown, do I still need to stop little boys from making advances at you?" he questioned.

"It would be appreciated, a lot. Besides, none of them can impress me anyway," Ashley said.

"Is that a challenge, Princess?" John asked, moving closer to her.

"Don't even try it, Super Cena," she replied pushing him away with her arm.

"Defeated before he even had a chance," Mark joked, "Any of you other suitors wanna tempt your fate against my niece?"

John raised his hand and waved it back and forth like an eager student, "Can I get a second try?"

Ashley shook her head no at Mark, but he ignored her. "Sure, more entertainment for me." Ashley looked at him with her brown eyes and she wished daggers could just come out of them.

"Ok," John cleared his throat and moved his neck left and right, "You know how they say the skin is the largest organ in the body?"

"Yeah, I've heard that before," she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, not in my case," he said with a wink. Randy pulled him back before she decked him, which looked like it was coming.

She slapped her forehead and shook her head. "Why me?"

"Take a seat Cena," Mark said, "Next unfortunate soul."

Ashley rolled her eyes when she seen Mike come up beside her. "Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you got fine written all over you."

She rolled her eyes again, "Are you school? Because you're boring as fuck." Ashley pushed him away with no amusement at all on her face, "Any other victims wanna step up?"

Ashley smirked when she saw Phil sit next to her, "Can I borrow 70 cents?" she shook her head no, "Then how about 69? I know you can offer 69."

She buried her hands in her face before looking back at him, "Close, but no cigar."

Phil shrugged his shoulders and watched as Evan went to her. "Don't even try it, she'll swallow you whole. No pun intended."

"Don't worry, it's a good one," he said as he took Ashley's hand in his, "I know it's not very big or I'm not really good, but I have the cutest way of getting on and off."

Mark placed his palm across his mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to burst out. Randy laughed silently. Ashley sighed and hugged Evan, "Come back later and try again."

Alex Riley tried his fate next, "Girl, what's your sign? I know it's not Taurus because you don't take no bull."

"My birthday's May 10th," she responded with a smirk.

"Ooohhh burned!" Mike exclaimed.

"At least she smiled at me," he responded and slapped Mike in the back of the head.

"Any more?" Mark asked. He looked over at Ashley and could tell she getting a little annoyed, but he saw a hint of amusement as well.

"Oh my lord," she said when she saw Jerry Lawler come to her.

"Do you keep chicken in your refrigerator?" The old man asked her.

"No, freezer, why?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"Ok, so can you tell me how big your breasts are?" Ashley tilted her head back and looked up at the sky as the guys in the locker room laughed like a pack of hyenas. She was starting to believe someone had it out for her.

"Alright, one more before the Princess has to make her leave," Mark said.

Randy leaned off the wall and walked over to Ashley. She raised her eyebrows in wonder of what Randy was going to say. "How about I put chocolate syrup all over my dick and then shove it down your throat?"

Ashley's eyes gleamed in excitement, "I'd take that chocolate syrup and rub it all over your nipples and abs while you bend me over the catering table and fuck me three different ways."

"Sure, only if three different people could join," he replied.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Orton. Just think of the foreplay we could have with three people and chocolate syrup. I'll fuck you all night long from that sugar rush."

He smirked, "I'm not one for foreplay. I'd rather just pin your hands behind your head and then ram my-

"Okay, I've heard enough." Mark stood up and picked up Ashley, throwing her over his shoulder. He opened the locker room door and proceeded to exit the arena.

"Wait! We were just getting started. That's not fair Uncle Mark. You said I was too old for you to stop little boys from making advances on me," she said as they entered the parking lot. He set her down, but kept her firm grip on her wrist in case she tried to run away.

"I realized you were right. Besides, nothing makes me happier than the appreciation of my niece," he said with a smirk as they got on the motorcycle and sped away from the arena.

"Cock sucker," she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said clock gutter. It's something I saw on TV," she replied nervously. He nodded his head and turned back around shaking his head. What the hell was wrong with his niece?

* * *

**A/N2: This still isn't how dirty the real Ashley can be. I don't even think I made a dent in the surface. Also, she's not that big a fan of Randy Orton, but she tolerates him for me. **


	6. RandyAJ: (Not So) Fatal Attraction

**A/N: Life has been sooo crazy and I apologize for not finishing this one-shot sooner. This was requested by waldron82. I hope this story fits to your liking, since it's been a while since I last wrote something like this. Also, there is some slight AU.**

This was the opportunity April had been waiting for. WWE had come to the Meadowlands for WrestleMania 29, not too far from her home in Union City. Getting in was easy enough, since she had a cousin working security that night. The match between The Shield and Big Show, Sheamus, and Randy Orton just came to an end. Right now, Randy was probably in the shower. She knew that a star as big as him would probably have his own dressing room.

She overheard a backstage hand saying that Randy wanted some water. That was her chance. Finding a baseball bat behind a table, April took it and hit the backstage hand with it. She took the water out of his hand and placed a mix inside of it. It was a remedy made by some of her older relatives back in Puerto Rico. She walked into Randy's dressing room just as he finished putting on his T-shirt.

"Who are you?" he asked. Randy figured she must have an employee from the Meadowlands because he had never seen her before.

"Oh, I'm April. I'm new here. Here's your water, Mr. Orton sir." She gave him the water bottle and watched as he drank it.

Randy stopped drinking the bottle and looked at her. "Is there any particular reason you're still in here?" He asked.

"Huh?" She asked with a confused look on her face. "Oh! Yeah, I was just waiting for you to tell me I could leave. You know, that's what I was trained to do. Not leave the room in case the wrestler had another request or something." April thought of something else she could talk about to pass the time. "Sooo, that match was pretty intense wasn't it?"

Randy looked at her. Why the hell was she trying to make idle conversation? "Yeah. It was…pretty intense. Just so you know, I only wanted water."

"Are you sure?" She asked with a little too much eager behind it. "Positive you don't need anything else from me? I mean I could get you some food from catering, another bottle of water…" April stopped when she saw that Randy fell to the ground with a loud thud. "A first class ride to the basement of my home." April pulled out her phone to call her cousin. "Jose, it's April…..yeah, _bisabuelita__'s_ home remedy worked. Now, find a reason to leave so you could help me carry his large carcass to the van."

* * *

Randy woke up to find he was no longer in MetLife Stadium. He was in some dingy basement. He could hear the pipes leaking to the right of him. When Randy tried to move his hand, he saw that he couldn't. When he looked down, he realized that were tied to the chair he was sitting in.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

"Oh, I see you're awake." Randy turned his head to the person and realized it was the April girl from before.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Absolutely nothing," she said as she wrapped her legs around him. "Just admiring a fine specimen of a human being."

"What. Do. You. Want?" he asked again through gritted teeth.

April didn't respond. Instead, Randy watched as she slithered off his lap. He couldn't help but notice the fucked up irony of the situation. He was the Viper and yet she was the one acting like a snake. April undid the button and zipper on his jeans. She pulled his cock from his boxers and began to stroke it slowly. April noticed Randy's breathing starting to pick up and she giggled. He was being held against his will and still managed to get an erection. Her hand glided slowly from the base to the tip to the base and back again. The pre-cum oozed out of the tip and AJ was tempted to lick it, but decided not to as a means to torture him even more. She did, however, circle her finger around the tip to get some of his pre-cum on it. With one hand remaining steady on his penis, April took the pre-cum filled finger into her mouth and began to suck on it. She pulled the finger out of her mouth with a pop sound. She then proceeded to lick the finger, coating it in her own saliva. The whole time her gaze was fixated on Randy, who began to struggle against the ropes.

"Is there something you want?" She asked with the most innocent eyes, completely contradictory of her abnormal nature. She knew he wanted more than a hand job, but he was going to beg for it.

"Wrap your mouth around my dick," he requested almost out of breath.

"What's the magic word?" She sang mockingly.

Randy gritted his teeth together and growled. "Please."

April squeezed his throbbing dick, causing him to groan loudly. "Please what?"

"Please April."

"Actually, you can just call me mistress or my lady. Better yet, any title of nobility will do."

"Please, my lady, suck my dick."

April mentally shouted victory in her head. She made the almighty Viper grovel right before her. Her hand stroked his cock a few more times before she took only the tip of it into her mouth. She held her mouth there and looked at him through glazed over eyes. His head was completely tilted backwards and his mouth was open in euphoria. April removed his cock from her mouth with a loud popping sound.

"I wanna show you something I learned a while back. I think you'll enjoy this."

April stood up in front of Randy and slowly removed her 'Apex Predator' T-shirt. Randy admired the way her small breasts jumped at the removal of the article of clothing. Given, Randy had seen bigger tits in his lifetime, but they were mostly silicone. It was nice to see naturalness every once in a while, even if it is against his will.

April then turned around to give Randy a full view of her backside, something that she was especially proud of. She snapped the button on her denim shorts and pulled them down, being sure to bend over while doing so. Randy noticed she wasn't wearing any panties, and he got a good view of her neatly shaven pussy.

"Ok, now to show you what I learned."

April placed one of her legs on Randy's shoulder. She turned around to face him and told him, "I have a friend who owns a sex shop. She showed me some moves I could do in a chair." While putting a hand on his knee to keep her balance, April placed a second leg on Randy's shoulder so that his penis was in her face and her pussy was in his. "I won't lick unless you do."

Randy rolled his eyes and gave one lick to April's throbbing clit. That little flick of his tongue onto her clit caused April to moan. The sound was like music to Randy's ears and he wanted to hear it again. Randy gave another lick, much to April's delight and frustration. She wanted more and he wasn't giving it to her at the moment. Just as April was ready to give Randy an earful about sucking on her clit already, he did just that.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed in ecstasy. Her basement wasn't soundproof, so she had to be careful not to scream too loud. To stifle her moans, April put Randy's dick in her mouth again. Her head bobbed up and down on his entire length as he continued to tease her clit with his tongue.

Randy continued his tongue assault of April's clit. Part of him wanted to have control of his hands so that he could do more. The other part of him knew he would probably try to escape so that wasn't in his best interest if he desired the release that he was close to receiving. Randy's licking and sucking got more frantic as he felt his balls tighten as he prepared to cum in April's mouth.

April once again pulled Randy out of her mouth just as he was about to release. She closed her legs flipped her body so that she was standing face up.

"Isn't it bad enough you have me tied up?!" Randy barked.

April laughed as she turned away from Randy. After she finished laughing, she turned back around to face him. "Oh baby, I don't think you're in any position to be so demanding." She skipped merrily over to him, and placed her hands on his knees. "If anything, I should have forced you to make me cum." She then skipped away from him again. Randy was starting to truly believe he was locked in a loony bin. April turned to face him again. "But I don't want oral pleasure from you."

"What DO you want then?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well…I AM ovulating right now," she started. "And I would LOVE to have a son with an athletic build, tan skin, and blue-gray eyes."

Randy's eye widened. This crazy bitch wanted to have kids with him! He knew he had to get out immediately. Randy tried freeing his hands from the ropes, or maybe even jumping up and down in hopes that they chair would finally break. Once he heard a gun clock, he immediately.

"Good, now that I have your attention, time to get back to what I was doing before." April placed the gun down on a nearby table that was in plain sight of the both of them.

April skipped back over to Randy. "I see you've gone soft. No matter, I'll remedy that in no time."

April stroked Randy's dick with ferocious vigor. Once she was satisfied, she let go and stood up. April prepared to have her wet pussy slide into Randy's dick. She slowly took him inch by inch, moaning the whole time.

"Oh god…" April moaned out as she bounced up and down on Randy's cock. Never had April had such a large man inside of her and the feeling was almost becoming too much to bare. She bounced on the dick with reckless abandon, not caring to set a rhythm or pace for Randy to follow.

"You. Crazy—

April silenced Randy by pulling him into a deep kiss. Randy almost immediately opened his mouth to allow her tongue entry into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance as Randy's lifted his hips and plunged himself completely inside of April. She gasped in his mouth and increased the pressure her mouth had on his lips, savoring the taste of WWE's Apex Predator. Her hips grinded on Randy's length with a quickened pace as she felt herself about to reach orgasm.

"Randy…" April breathlessly moaned, in complete contradiction with how loud she was earlier.

Randy was having a hard time controlling himself. He knew that if he left April cum before he did, she would probably be too spent to continue. Therefore, she couldn't get pregnant. At the same time, April's pussy was so hot and warm that it was becoming a near impossible task. Randy closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

April stood up to turn herself around and immediately took the entirety of Randy's length back into her. The volume of April's moans increased as her release was getting closer and closer. She leaned her body back against Randy's chest as she rapidly rubbed her clit.

"I….can't….April," Randy breathed out. His hip thrusts began to increase in pace. He gave one last thrust and completely milked himself dry inside of her sex. A few seconds later, April herself gave out and came on Randy's softening penis. April lifted herself up off Randy's penis. She picked her discarded jean shorts and used them wipe Randy's semen from between her legs. There was a large zip lock bag on a table in an area of the room not too visible to Randy. April put the jeans in the zip lock bag.

As evidence in case Plan A didn't go as planned.

**A/N: I expect to update Tales of the Champ by Sunday with some John Cena/Eve Torres action, so look out for that.**


End file.
